


gotta have it

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It’s part of the scene: she the little girl asking her Daddy for money, Lucius the big man with all the power. A terrible cliché, but one that works so very, very well.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	gotta have it

“And the blue one,” Narcissa says. She points at it for emphasis, manicured nail caressing the magazine, trailing over the dress a model has on display. It’s the third she’s picked so far.

Lucius hums his approval, chin propped on her shoulder to get a view of the desk. “The magic word?” he inquires, and Narcissa smiles inwardly. Squirms slightly— _teasing._

“ _Please,_ Daddy?”

Her voice is breathy, pitched higher than usual. _Younger._ She’s already dripping where she sits on Lucius’ lap, and she knows he’s not unaffected, either. She can feel the strain of his erection pressing at the underside of her ass. Has noticed the way the hand on her leg inches upwards, towards her inner thigh. It won’t be long, now.

Lucius takes the quill in hand, adding the dress to her order. Narcissa watches. Waits for him to finish before speaking again. “Thank you, Daddy,” she says, and the hand on her thigh squeezes lightly.

“Anything for my girl,” is Lucius’ response, murmured directly into her ear. Narcissa sighs, stomach flipping at the statement. She clenches around nothing; her cunt growing wetter the longer Lucius waits to act.

She continues to flick through the magazine, adding items as she goes. Shoes, dresses, jewellery. She only actually wants a few of them—knows the order will be severely edited _after_ —but it’s part of the scene. She the little girl asking her Daddy for money, Lucius the big man with all the power. A terrible cliché, but one that works so very, very well.

Narcissa is asking about a pair of red, shiny shoes when Lucius finally acts. She’s easily accessible. Has no knickers on underneath the skirt she’s wearing; the pleated material loose and short and paired with the flimsiest of tops, her breasts supported by a sheer, black bra and spilling out of her shirt. It’d felt ridiculous, the first time they’d done this, to dress like that. Had felt _unbecoming_ of a woman of her status. But the way Lucius had reacted… What she’d been wearing had been her last thought.

Now, she feels fingers press against her pussy. A soft, sweet sigh escapes her mouth as Lucius presses past her folds and into the wet heat. His fingers press against her clit and she gushes into his hand; small, slick sounds filling the study as he massages her there. Narcissa keens, tries to keep still even as her body screams to press against him. She hasn’t been given permission for that, yet.

“What about the black ones, darling?” Lucius asks. For his part, he sounds entirely unbothered. He uses a tone more fitted to a business meeting, and really, Narcissa thinks, that’s the giveaway. It gives her no small amount of satisfaction that he has to force himself to sound _diplomatic_ in an attempt to sound unaffected.

“Of course,” Narcissa answers. She doesn’t try to hide her own arousal. Quite the opposite, really. She plays it up. Lets noises she’d usually keep quiet, slip out. Lets desperation and desire cloud her voice. “Whatever you want, Daddy.”

 _Daddy_ breaks into a moan as Lucius slips two fingers inside her cunt, one arm wrapping around her middle to hold her in place. “Whatever I want?” Lucius repeats, lips on her neck. Voice low—would be dangerous, Narcissa thinks, if she were anyone else.

She nods, almost franticly. The back of her head hitting his shoulder. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Such a lovely sentiment,” Lucius croons. He flicks at her clit, free hand sliding across her chest to cup a breast, fingers slipping beneath the bra to pinch a nipple. “Of course, I can have that anyway, can’t I? It’s only fair, what, with everything I do for you. Isn’t that right, pet?”

She gasps, and he chuckles. Smug—like he’s looking down on her. It makes her cunt clench around his fingers. “Yes, Daddy,” she pants.

“You’re Daddy’s little whore, aren’t you?” Lucius grinds against her, now. Hard cock straining against the layers of his robes—completely alike his normal attire, unlike her. “Walking around in that undignified skirt. _Dripping_ in Daddy’s lap.”

Narcissa nods again, one hand clenching around the edge of Lucius’ desk as the other grips his arm; the magazine completely forgotten. “Yes, Daddy.”

Lucius doubles his efforts, finger-fucking her until she’s mewling in his lap, eyes shut as she takes whatever he gives. “Eager little slut, aren’t you?” Lucius says into her ear. She nods again—would agree to anything he says in one of these sessions. Lucius laughs: quiet and airy. “Look at you,” he says. Thumb rubbing at her clit as two fingers work inside her. “So _desperate._ You’d do anything for Daddy’s cock, wouldn’t you?

Her response is mindless. Over clouded with need. “Uh-huh.”

“Whatever I asked,” Lucius continues. “Would you let Daddy whore you out? Hmm? Let strangers fuck you until you’re loose and filthy?” Teeth nip at her neck, followed by a tongue. “You can finish with Daddy’s load. I know what a little come-slut you can be.”

She comes with a loud cry, _Daddy_ ripped from her lips as her body shakes; juices dripping down her thighs and onto Lucius’ robes as her pussy convulses. “That’s it,” Lucius murmurs, continuing to rub her clit. “My depraved little slut.”

He slips away a moment later, hands nudging her upwards for a minute. Narcissa obeys blindly, leaning against the desk as she tries to control her breathing. Behind her, she hears the rustle of fabric. A zip being undone. It’s barely a minute before Lucius is guiding her back toward his lap, and she’s not at all surprised when his cock slips beneath her skirt: thick and long and leaking.

“That’s my girl,” Lucius croons as she adjusts herself. His hands are on her hips, grip tight enough to leave bruises as he instructs her. “Sink down on Daddy’s cock.”

She does, keening quietly as her husband’s cock stretches her open. Lucius’ hands hold her there; let her revel in the sensation. The way his prick fills her so completely. His breath comes heavy once he’s buried to the hilt, and the sound makes Narcissa’s whole body flush. The proof of his control gradually slipping eliciting a sense of pride. _Accomplishment._

“Daddy,” she gasps, rocking against him. She lifts lightly and sinks back down; does it again and again and again, until she’s working over most of his length. “Daddy, you’re so big. _Feels so good.”_

Lucius meets her rocking, assists her as she rides his cock. The room fills with the sound of their breathing, with Lucius’ quiet words and Narcissa’s cries, with slick, wet sounds as her soaking pussy is filled again and again.

“Can’t take it, Daddy,” she says, legs shaking with the effort. “Too much.”

“You can,” Lucius tells her, harsh. Hands return to her breasts, cupping and squeezing. “ _You will_ ,” he growls, “or Daddy will be very disappointed.” She groans, and it sounds more like a sob as she starts to bounce on his dick; head falling back on Lucius’ shoulder as she moves her hips in an increasingly desperate rhythm. “Good girl,” he tells her, teeth and tongue working on her neck, jaw, beneath her ear. “ _Filthy girl._ Your cunt feels so good around Daddy’s cock.”

Narcissa moans, too far gone to be of much use as Lucius fucks up into her. She finds herself, not for the first time, thankful for the size difference between them. The way he can lift her with little effort; use her however he wants. It drives her _wild_ , and now is no exception. “Come on, Daddy,” she whines, the pressure building in her abdomen, her over-sensitive pussy throbbing as Lucius thrusts in and out. “Want you,” she says. “Want Daddy’s come inside me. _Please_.”

Lucius groans, fingers squeezing at her waist. “Good girl, _good girl_ ,” he pants in her ear, all attempts at decorum discarded as he chases his orgasm. He slips from her, hands pushing her forward so she’s bent over the desk, the skirt hiked over her ass and his cock pressing at her pussy in a flash.

He fucks her in earnest, now. More force than the chair allowed; Narcissa’s whole body shaking with it. Her hands fumble to take hold of something, ground her, as he moves to a rapidly unsteadying rhythm; eyes shut and mouth open as she emits a stream of _yes, Daddy, yes, Daddy, yes, yes, yes—_

He comes inside her, and the feel of it sets off Narcissa’s second orgasm: body shaking and shuddering as Lucius does the same above her. She can feel his weight, the pressure of it, the touch of hot breath as he continues to talk. “ _Take it_ ,” he says, rocking against her. “My perfect, pretty little whore. So good for Daddy.”

It’s only when they’re both spent that he pulls away. She rolls to her back once his cock slips from her cunt, careful to miss the ink pot but uncaring of the desk’s other contents.

“Lucius,” she says, calm and content. Satisfied even as her body adjusts to the emptiness _._ Her arm lifts, as if to reach for him, and he links one hand with hers as he bends. Captures her mouth in a slow kiss; more heavy breathing than anything else.

His hands are on her legs again, nudging them apart. A finger prods at her sensitive cunt, mixing his come with her juices as he watches it trickle out of her. She can feel it on her thigh. Squirms lightly—knows how much he loves seeing her like this. Ruined by his hand. _Claimed._

“The picture you make,” he murmurs, sitting back in his seat and taking her with him. She settles back in his lap, smiling softly, still trying to catch her breath. 

“All for you,” Narcissa tells him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. She kisses his cheek lightly, fingers trailing along his jaw. _“Daddy.”_


End file.
